


There’s Something That I Forgot To Tell You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes that he forgot to tell Danny, As he leaves for the airport, He drives back to do it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 14





	There’s Something That I Forgot To Tell You:

*Summary: Steve realizes that he forgot to tell Danny, As he leaves for the airport, He drives back to do it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

**“I’m an idiot, I ** _am_** leaving the best thing that ever happened to me”**, Commander Steve McGarrett thought to himself, He made a U-Turn, & went back to his house, from on his way to his airport. The Hunky Brunette is hoping that he isn’t too late, & that he can convince the blond to take a chance on him, so they can have a future together. As he got to his desired destination, He hurried inside, & his team, & ohana we’re glad that he came to his senses.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was wallowing in self-pity, He never got to tell his object of his dreams that he was in love with him. The Shorter Man was thinking of what could’ve been, & the future that they could had, If they were given the chance. He was watching the beautiful scenery in front of him, & was shocked to see Steve coming to him. “What are you doing here ?”, He asked in awe, & shock.

“There is something that I forgot to tell you”, There was a pause, & Danny nodded for him to continue. “I love you too”, The **_Five-O Commander_** declared, as he dove in for a kiss. It took the loudmouth detective’s breath away as a response. He said this, once he recovered his voice. “That was something”, He said with a smile, cause he was very happy that his dreams were coming true.

“Yes, It is”, The Former Seal said, as he agreed with his new lover, as they held each other, & enjoying the feeling of their bodies close together. “I love you, Steve”, Danny said with love in his eyes. “I love you too”, Steve answered without hesitation, & equal amount of love. After a couple of minutes of snuggling, & cuddling, The Newly Formed Couple went inside to celebrate with their ohana. They were ready to start their future together, & their happiness.

The End.


End file.
